Everything Leads To You
by NoLove10
Summary: "Wait for me." She'd written. But now it was three months later and she was back to town hoping to pick up where they'd left off. Would it be that easy for the brunette who's always used to getting whatever she wants? Vauseman- AU
1. Chapter 1

_New story guys! This should be a short one and while I'm at it, I'd like to say that I haven't forgotten about "Teach Me" it will be updated sometime soon but this plot has been circling in my mind for quite some time now so therefore, here goes nothing. Hope you like…_

888

_Wait for me._ She'd written the last time she had any contacts with _her_. _Something came up &amp; I have to dash out of town for a while._

Piper knew that was the brunette's way of saying: _"Get a hold of yourself Blondie; I like you and all but we're just fucking around." _ After all, who does she think she is? _Alex Vause_, the sexiest lesbian you'd ever come across with, _didn't do relationship_— attractive as hell but the second something screamed commitment, she flee like a bird in the sky.

But why tell her to wait?

Piper couldn't wrap her head around it and it's been three months. Summer had flown by so quickly and she can't even remember anything fun she did. Senior year was right around the corner and all summer long, she's been focusing on how she was going to get into Yale or Brown. They were her dream schools… they were her future.

Besides that, she's been pulling doubles at the shelter any chance she got and she took a new job at the Country Golf Club this summer as a lifeguard because money was a very important factor for her at the time. Shit had gotten really messy between her mother and father two years ago and she and her brother Cal, kindly suggested that they got a divorce if they couldn't stand each other anymore. Though money wasn't really a problem for Piper Chapman, considering her father was one of the richest men to ever live on the _Upper East Side_ but she wanted to be able to earn her own money. Relying on mommy and daddy for everything didn't really scream responsible and after moving out of her mother's at the end of junior year last year, working constantly and thinking about Alex Vause became the sole purpose of her life.

"So are you going to the party tonight?" Polly asked.

Piper snapped out of it. She'd been so lost in her own thoughts she had forgotten Polly was talking to her. Living in the _Upper East Side_ had that effect on you. So much to see, you just zone out.

"What party?" Piper asked with arched eyebrows.

"You didn't hear?" Polly almost exclaimed. "Apparently, it's one of those anonymous parties where the host isn't revealed until the party starts to get hot. Everyone's invited. It's the last party before school's back and it's at the Plaza hotel. So I'm thinking it's either Nicky or Lorna. They did after all come back from vacationing at the Hamptons."

"Hm," Piper nodded seeming uninterested. Parties only meant one thing: a bunch of stupid teens turning into assholes once the alcohol kicks in. She had better plans tonight. She had a date on her couch with Nicholas Sparks' _"Safe Haven"_ and a bowl of popcorn with a tub of ice cream while cuddling with Skip; her newly adopted brown teacup maltipoo.

Piper was about to answer Polly when her phone dinged. _1 new message_, the screen blinked when she extracted it from her back pocket. She thumbed her pass code, wondering if it was her mom again checking up on her. She had a habit of doing that whenever Piper would go twenty four hours without giving her a call.

But it wasn't her mom for once. It was a number she'd tried to forget all summer long. She thought erasing it would help, but it was carved in her brain stubbornly.

Her heart rate suddenly jumped from sixty to a hundred and twenty in one second flat.

"Where's the fire?" Polly questioned.

"I'll be back." Piper waved her off.

She walked out of the break room and stepped outside the poolside. She's been waiting for so long to hear from _her_… she felt like it was important she read this in private.

She wanted so badly to be mad. The second shit got serious between them, it's like she just checked out. Who does that? Piper is still so furious at her. She wanted to forget _her_, to swear _her _off. She could probably delete the text without reading it but she didn't want to.

So instead, she took a deep breath and clicked it open.

_Hey blue, long time no chat. Back in town… looks like for a while. When can I see you?_

Piper scoffed. _The nerves of that girl_. But at the same time, she couldn't help but really smile like a blossoming flower.

_Blue._ She read the text again, and then a third time. Her face felt hot as she pushed a strand of blonde locks behind her ears. Considering the brunette's radio silence, Piper had been sure she'd move on to someone older and more experienced.

888

Piper drove home tiredly that Saturday night. She was greeted by Skip at the entrance of her tidy studio apartment. Picking up the door, she entered the security password to shut off the alarm and begin running her fingers over the furry skin of the small puppy.

"Well she's back in town." She muttered to the dog. "She's a shitty person, Skip. Who does she think she is? And I'm so stupid aren't I? I mean, I can't just let her jump out anytime she wants and allow her right back the second she feels like I'm a priority." She continued to give the mixed breed puppy a recap of her day. "I'm not just some girl she can call up whenever the side of her bed feels cold. I deserve love damn it? Right?"

The small maltipoo purred. Looking at his owner with soft brown eyes— he doesn't know what the hell Piper's saying. All he wants is his dinner for God's sake.

But he could relate somehow. The small golden retriever—_cough…_ the love of his life at Central Park was a no show today. And plus, Donald, the concierge did a shitty job at walking him today. He had one job… just, disappointing.

Licking Piper's cheek, he nuzzled his furry head in the crook of her neck.

_Tough day, Pipes. Tough day._

…

_After _a well deserved hot shower, Piper sat in the comfort of her couch with Skip cuddled up on her lap. Usually, watching a great movie made everything around her fade for a while. Bathtubs and movies were her happy things— they made her feel better.

But not tonight.

Not when _Alex _still hadn't texted her back.

She waited two full hours to reply back to the brunette's text. She'd drafted about a million different responses but they'd all felt… eh… childish. Too excited, too hesitating, too uninterested. She didn't want Alex to think that she was still young or something like that. After all, the three years gap in age meant something and Piper guessed that's why Alex ran when she stupidly proclaimed her love to the woman at the end of junior year.

When she and Alex first started to talk, she was a fifteen year-old girl— just a freshmen in high school in the wrong place. She had stupidly let Polly drag her at some campus party she shouldn't have been at in the first place.

Some asshole was trying to slip a pill in her drink and that's when _Alex _came in. She had flipped the dude upside down a balcony until he admitted of slipping something in the drink— after humiliating him, she made him apologize and then she shut down the party like the fire marshal.

At last, she had settled on something short: _Name the time and the place. _Which of course, she hadn't. It was about eleven o'clock now.

The only text Piper had gotten all day was from her brother Cal, telling her that he's be back home from vacationing in Tampa, Florida, which is where their father had moved after the divorce with him and their mother had finalized.

Piper was infuriated. Why did Alex had to have all the control? She hated this. Hated that stupid hold the brunette has on her.

The gorgeous blonde with the blue eyes took a deep breath. She turned off the TV and decided to head to bed. If she kept thinking about Alex, she might go insane. If she thought about that party with the anonymous host, she might as well get dressed and walk out that door. Neither played in her advantage, so sleep was the best option for her.

She was heading up to her room with Skip when her phone dinged in her hand. She jumped at the sound and instantly thumbed her password.

_Alex._ Finally.

That fucking bitch! After hours she decides— _maybe I should answer._

Honestly.

_The time's now_, she replied. _Meet me the Plaza Hotel. I've been expecting you. Didn't you hear about the party?_

"Oh?" Piper murmured.

So she was the _anonymous host_, hunh? She should've known.

For a second, she thought about driving there because she wanted to see the woman so badly… God only knows how much she's missed her.

But then, she snapped out of it as she tightened her fist around the phone.

What did Alex think, she was just waiting by the phone all day waiting for her to text back? That the second she beckoned, she'd come running? Nope. She's not that girl. She's not the forgive-and-forget type. Alex had made her wait all summer long for her— heck, she was still waiting. Now, it's her turn to make her wait.

_Don't think so_, she wrote back. _Past my bed time. Some of us can't afford to run because we have jobs and stuff._

The second she pushed send, she regretted it.

Alex had responded almost immediately. _Lol. That's a little cold, love. Nd, since when did u care for curfew? Last I heard, u lived alone… I need to c u 2night. Make it happen._

"Da fuck?" Piper cursed.

No. Fuck her for thinking she could just waltz in and out of her life whenever she pleased. And how exactly does she know she lives alone now?

_Fuck YOU. _She wrote back with the middle finger emoji. God she's so grateful they finally got that now. Sometimes, people needed to get flipped off.

_;) Oh yes! When?_

Piper rolled her eyes as she climbed in her bed.

_You're an insufferable bitch._

_I know, babe. But I heart you &amp; I miss u. a lot._

Piper's heart fluttered. Fuck her, fuck her, fuck her! No. She won't cave over some stupid text. No, no, no. She refused.

_You heart me?_

_Yes. _

_What's that supposed to mean exactly?_

_You know. Can I please c u now?_

_No I don't think so. And no, you can't c me._

_Y not, baby girl?_

Piper cursed under her breath. If Alex thinks she could sweet talk her way back into her life, she was wrong.

_Because Alex, I moved on._

This time it took a few minutes for her to reply. Yeah. She was definitely pissed and Piper knew it.

_What da fuck, Piper?_

_Don't wdf me Alex. I'm not the one that walked out the second shit got serious. Fuck you for expecting me to wait forever while you skipped town. I moved on. I'm a person with needs… _

She didn't wait for her reply this time. Piper got herself into this and if she continued to message Alex, eventually, she'd figure out she didn't really move on and making her feel pain for just a second would be all in vain.

She suffered for three months without a text message or an email… not even a fucking phone call. What's a night more?

Fuck her.

_Night, Alexandra._

_888_

_Well this is it for this chapter guys! Please review and let me know what you thought of this one. The next chapter should be soon depending on the responses and keep an eye out for an update on "Teach Me". Until next time!_


	2. Here's to Hoping

_PIPER_

_ELIZABETH_

_CHAPMAN_

_Kiiiid_

Answer me

_I miss u_

_I know you're not sleeping_

_What happened to waiting?_

_FUCK YOU_

_Damn it Piper!_

_Waaaake up babe_

_I need to tell you something_

_It's important_

_I'm sad _

_U won't answer me_

_Babeeee_

_I won't stop until u pick up_

_I miss cuddling with u_

_&amp; kissing u while looking into ur eyes_

_I'm stupid I know that_

_SERIOUSLY PIPER?_

_Y are u doing this to me?_

_I can explain_

_If only you'd just answer that piece of shit u call a phone_

_I want u baby_

_Blue_

_I got a new tattoo btw_

_It's that dragon u drew _

_It's on my thigh… I needa show it 2 u_

_K fuck u. B like that_

_I'm gonna leave u alone now_

_But_

_Just know…_

_I heart you_

…

Piper woke up Sunday morning to the beeping of her alarm. _Eight o'clock_. She groaned. A small ray of sunshine peeking through her curtains. She tried to get up but she came up short and fell back flat on her back defeatedly.

Looking next to her, she found Skip hovering above her with his morning looks. Running her hand over his soft fur, the dog nuzzled his head on her face.

"How's it going bud?" She asked. "Slept well?"

Skip shook his tail.

"Yeah. I know. Breakfast sounds good."

A deep vibrating sound of her phone caused her to jump. It's probably Polly. She almost forgot she agreed to brunch at Butter with the brunette.

Reaching for the phone, she thumbed in her password to find more than just one text from Polly. She had several text messages and a few missed calls. All from one ID number. A.V.

Not even bothering with Polly's text, she clicked on her conversation with Alex and began reading the texts. A smug smile tugged its way across her lips. Last night after her last text to Alex, she had turned her phone on silent mode and fell asleep with an ache at her heart.

But somehow, knowing just how annoyed Alex was gave her great satisfaction. It's not nearly how she felt this whole summer but just about enough.

Clicking on the keyboard, she thumbed back a reply.

_I wasn't ignoring u-_ she replied. _I said my goodnights and I fell asleep._

She then texted Polly back, not expecting a reply from the brunette anytime soon, considering her last text was sent around _four a.m._

But the vibration in her hand told her otherwise. She almost forgot that Alex was easily a morning person even if she only got fifteen minutes of sleep the night before. Fucking hate her for that too by the way.

_Call me._

Piper frowned. _Why can't she call me instead?_ She thought.

Always has to fucking be in control.

Clicking on her name, she called. Piper was trying to fathom how this conversation was going to go but no matter how many scenarios she played in her head, nothing prepared her to hear the voice of her girlfriend.

_Girlfriend_. Piper doesn't even know if she should even call Alex that anymore. She left for three months and until yesterday, they didn't have any contacts.

"I can hear you breathing." Alex chuckled exhaustingly. "Cat got your tongue or something?"

"You're an ass." Piper replied.

Alex was quiet for a second.

_Good way to shut her up Pipes._ She mentally high-five herself but that short victory lasted only a second.

_"An ass that really missed you."_ _Alex said. "Have dinner with me tonight?"_

Piper did a quick run of her day. Brunch with Polly, meet mom and pick up Cal from the airport. Load of dirty laundry later, go for a walk at Central Park with Skip then a marathon of F.R.I.E.N.D.S.

She could fit in dinner.

But wait…

Who does Alex think she is? She disappeared for three months! Did she think she could ask and she'll just say yes?

"I can't. I'm busy today." She replied.

_"Doing what?" Alex questioned. "Re-watching season one through six of F.R.I.E.N.D.S.?"_

See. Asshole!

Piper said nothing.

_"Come on Pipes, please?"_

Alex Vause never begs. Not for nothing, which brought Piper to the conclusion that maybe— just maybe this once she has a legitimate reason for her actions and wasn't trying to manipulate her by doing that thing she always does.

"Let me take you out tonight babe. We'll just talk if that's what you want. I really want to see you, blue."

Piper sighed. "Fine. Just to talk."

"Okay."

Piper could hear the brunette's smile on the other end of the line.

"Promise me."

_"Yeah, yeah." Alex said_.

She wasn't going to make any promises. What's supposed to happen tonight when they see each other should just happen. And if one of those things happens to be that they end up fucking at her place, well, she wasn't going to let some childish promise get in the way.

_"Dorsia's at 8?"_

Dorsia? That's only like the toughest restaurant to get last minutes reservations to. But Piper knew never to underestimate Alex's skills. And if she was going to be bought with food, it might as well be at Dorsia's. That way, she can empty out Alex's wallet better.

Not that she cares much. The chick is loaded.

Fuck her stupid job though. Piper doesn't exactly like it but she's learned to make peace with it.

"I'll see you." Piper replied.

888

"Wait," Polly held up her hand as she munched down the piece of bread. That girl's appetite… let's not even talk about it. "Supercunt is back in town?!"

Piper rolled her eyes. They were currently at Butter having brunch and she was catching Polly up about last night. She could never understand Polly's hatred for Alex. Sure Alex is not perfect but she's also not the worse human being on the planet.

"Didn't you go to the Plaza last night?" Piper asked confusingly.

Polly shook her dark curls. "No." She replied. "Something came up with Pete."

Piper grinned. "I still can't believe you're fucking a college professor/an almost divorced man."

"Well at least he's not a gangster." Polly scoffed.

Knowing very well what that comment was about, Piper smiled.

"Hardly a gangster." She said defensively. "My _girlfriend_ is a fine importer, thank you very much." She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulders

_Girlfriend._ There goes that word again. She doesn't even know what she and Alex are anymore.

Polly rolled her eyes, disgusted. "Wow. You say that with so much pride."

"Hell yeah."

"Anyways," Polly begin again, "Are you seriously going to go to that diner tonight?" She asked.

Piper nodded. "I have to Pol."

"Why?" Polly asked angrily. "She's the one that walked out for three months and I was the one who had to listen about it every night at three o'clock in the morning. So no. Fuck Supercunt. You don't have to do shit."

"Don't you think I know that?" Piper questioned. "But it still doesn't change the fact that I want answers or that I'm still madly in love with the girl." She said. "I'm not going for Alex. I have to do this for me."

Polly nodded. She wanted to be supportive of her best friend so she was going to try to understand this even though she can't bring herself to see what's so special about Alex that makes her so fascinating and has Piper literally glued to her oh-so-fine-ass. (Not that she'd ever admit that. Ever. Sure, she doesn't like Alex and Alex seem to share the same feelings too but the chick was fucking hot.)

"Okay."

"And even if I was deranged beyond repair, I wouldn't pass up a reservation to Dorsia's."

"Damn, Dorsia?" Polly said, looking almost impressed.

Piper smiled. "Yeah."

"Nice."

"I know."

888

_Makeup:_ Light pink eye shadow, black eyeliner, highlighting powder, sheer pink blush, defined brows, and a swipe of mascara and pink glossy lipstick.

_Outfit:_ Orange dress with full skirt, thick white belt with gold buckles, crème hat above her golden locks in a fishtail braid and a pair of black pump Louboutin.

_Accessories:_ gold watch, cross necklace, black Chanel purse.

Piper gave herself a once over in the mirror on her way out. Damn Alex! Damn her to hell!

No. She wasn't looking good for Alex! This was for herself.

Now 7:30 P.M. Piper blew her maltipoo a kiss on her way out to meet Alex.

She was crossing her fingers for this.

888

Guys this is it for this chapter. I know it's a slow approach but I'm hoping you guys are getting into the story and enjoying it so far. Leave me your reviews and let me know your thoughts! Until next time…


	3. Leaping

When you're a professional importer like Alex herself; punctuality is a must because you never know what wires have been taped so trades were done fairly quickly and on time.

Alex arrived at Dorsia's early. When you're the one doing the begging, and in need, the strategic thing to do is at least be on time for a meeting. Simple as that.

Alex had been sitting at their reserved table for fifteen minutes feeling lonely and awkward when she decided she needed to step out for some air and a smoke to calm the fuck down.

She doesn't explain herself to people. The only person she answers to besides herself is Diane Vause and that's just rarely too. But for some reasons, it was really important to her that Piper shows up to this dinner.

She felt like she owed Piper an explanation of some sort for her three months' absence. She likes Piper. A lot. More than she'd possibly like to and yeah, maybe she freaked out a bit when Piper decided to utter proclamation of love words that shall not be repeated after they'd fucked each other nearly to a coma of orgasms, she didn't skip town because she didn't feel the same way back

That's the last thing she wants Piper to believe.

She took a drag of smoke as she taped her feet on the floor anxiously.

It was a nice beautiful night of August. Muggy and a bit chilly, but otherwise nice. Yellow cabs were everywhere making traffic a bitch as always. Pedestrians were out, falling in love, exploring the city of lights as it's called. There was a good vibe to the whole atmosphere.

Why she felt so nervous, she couldn't tell you.

Maybe it was the thought of being stood up.

Or maybe it was the thought that Piper really had moved on. Found someone who's really worthy of all she is.

She took one last drag of her cigarette before looking down at the expensive diamond watch on her wrist.

8:15 p.m.

Alex felt frustrated. She's never had someone make her question herself before.

She was just about to draw out her phone to shoot Piper a possibly, angry, paragraph long text message about how horrific her punctuality is when a cab pulled up by the side walk right in front of her.

Her eyes snapped up as if being magnetically pulled to something. Well, rather to someone. Three months apart and it still hadn't gone away. She felt her twenty yards away before she even saw her.

When she stepped out of the car, Alex thought she died and resuscitated again in a matter of seconds. Goddamn it she looked beautiful.

So beautiful and sexy in that orange dress, it knocked the breath right out of her lungs and it felt impossible to breathe.

As if her intense energy was bickering her to step toward her, Piper began to stroll towards her in a fashionable, delicate yet sophisticated walk that said she's the shit and you better be looking at her.

Pure fucking confidence.

Alex couldn't help herself from smirking. You don't spend that much time around her and not pick up a thing or two from her. She taught Piper Chapman well.

There's nothing sexier than a woman who oozes with swagger and confidence.

"That's my girl." She muttered to herself.

Piper came to a stop in front of her nearly a few inches. Taking in the physical remarkable change in Alex.

She was pretty sure she was drooling. Alex was art and beauty at its finest. Dark and mysterious. Tall and sexy as sin with her new total makeover.

The last time she saw her, Alex had long dark hair with eccentric blue tips. Now, they were gone. She was standing before her in the sexiest leopard and black pleather knee length Bodycon dress. Thrown over it was a dark leather jacket. The heels on her making her at least six inches taller. Her dark hair was still long but she had a side shave and violet streaks of highlights entangled in her long layered wavy curls. Her makeup, the definition of I'm-hot-shit-so-don't-fuck-with-me-mysterious but still classy brought out the dark green color of her orbs behind thick black-rimmed glasses and her lips was painted cherry red.

Yeah. She looked fucking hot.

"Hello."

Piper took another involuntary step and she was done for. The smell of Alex, a mixture of leather, faint smoke and fresh daisies knocked her flat on her ass and she was done for.

How she missed that smell...

She'd have given anything... Everything for just a whiff of it three months ago.

"Alex,"

The name escaped her lips and the next second she was being kissed within an inch of her life under the bright lights of New York.

She reveled in the familiarity of those lips against hers. The sweet, yet spicy taste of Alex Vause.  
_  
__God...__  
_  
What had she come here to do again? Oh yeah, that's right... She came here for dinner and a conversation.

_Silly her._

They pulled away smiling. And looking into each other's eyes. Seeing through each other again for the first time in three months.

Alex shrugged. "We were both wondering whether or not it was going to happen anyways." She said, answering the questioning look on Piper's face. "Thought I'd just get that out of the way."

Piper chuckled. "Uh-hunh."

_"Whatever happened to giving Alex hell for the last three months?" Yeah, yeah! I can hear you judging me loud and clear. "How can she give in so easily?" Blah, blah, blah. Fuck off.__  
_  
Their lips met again and this time, there was no mistaking how much they'd really missed each other in that one kiss.

"Let's get out of here." Alex murmured against Piper's lips.

"You had me at 'hello'." Piper replied.

Alex smiled. "My hotel is just a few blocks down."

They canceled their table within the next few minutes and got take outs instead. The same meal they would've had around the table. It promised to be delightful.

But that's not them. They're not so cliché. And why waste time making small talk over appetizers and expensive entrees when they could skip right to dessert?

888

The rational part in Piper's head that screamed caution signs at her wanted to fight off the inevitable that was sure about to happen as Alex pushed her inside her suite at The Empire Hotel kissing her like an hungry animal about to have its first meal in ages. But the other sex-starved, greedy for lust and mind-blowing orgasm part kept peaking its head higher, telling her to go for it and there was no time to think about anything but Alex's lips on hers.

_Good god! Stop giving me grief for fuck's sakes! I'm only human._

Piper wanted to resist. Hold it in. Listen to the rational side of herself with half a brain to resist Alex's soul melting, powerful kisses. She wanted to fight back. Make the brunette suffer the way she had for these past three months without anything but memories to hold onto.

_Don't you think, maybe she suffered too, you park slope narcissist! _\- Yeah, that was the sex-starved part.

_Don't come bitch to me when you get hurt again. I won't have it!_ \- Rational had yet to rear its ugly head in.

Piper pulled away panting.

Alex's eyes filled with lust. Her lips swollen from their excessive make out session from Dorsia's to the hotel.

"What's wrong?" Alex whispered against her neck. Lips trailing a path down to her collarbone.

God! Those lips! How can she not want this...? Her?

For fucks' sakes! Who was she trying to fool?

She couldn't not want this... Alex! Her mind was a blur. All she can think about were those lips against her neck, those long delicate fingers undoing the tiny belt around her waist and unzipping the skirt of her dress. And Alex's hot breath— and that sexy voice of hers. Oh God!

Shivers ran down Piper's spine.

Damn it she hates Alex's guts! She hates the control the brunette seems to have over her.

Piper quickly realized she can never win. At least not when Alex was absent mindedly whispering apologies against her skin and the many ways she planned to make up the last three months to her in that sexy, husky, sultry voice of hers.

So instead, the blonde closed her eyes, threw her head back and gave in. She needed that touch- she needs Alex on her, in her, doing things to her. She's desperate.

"Nothing." She barely managed to get that one out. "Take me to bed."

One swift move, their lips clash. Hunger arises, intense energy building as they literally rip each other out of their clothing.

The high—that burning sensation between her thighs at the moment, Piper can't remember the last time she felt it. It's been so long.

She's not sure when they made it to the bedroom. But they did at some point. They fell on Alex's mattress, lips and hands everywhere just savoring and ravishing.

For Alex, it was about the familiarity— the thrill of watching Piper come undone at her hands. It's the joy of being able to perform and achieve her goal; that's giving the blonde that earth shattering moment- the kind that makes her toes curl, her back arch, her legs tremble and leave her completely, utterly breathless and speechless.

...

By the time they were done with each other, they couldn't move a limb if a million dollars was staring them in the eye, daring them to.

Pure euphoria and bliss.

"You taste even sweeter than I remember." Alex uttered breathlessly.

Piper smiled with eyes closed. Still recovering from the aftermath of what they'd just done. Nothing had felt remotely this good in a long time.

Warm lips covered her breast. Tongue swirling over the sensitive peak of her nipples, almost bringing her to another wave of orgasm before they followed a trail to her lips.

They moaned in sync.

"Delicious." Alex murmured when she pulled away.

Her fingers caressing Piper's smooth creamy cheeks, grazing her lips with adoration.

She bend down and kissed the little freckle on Piper's nose.

"Sweet." She whispered. "Open your eyes, Blue. I wanna see them."

Piper finally opened her eyes and smiled. Alex beamed back at her.

"There they are." Alex said. "I missed those blue eyes more than anything."

Piper's vibrant blue eyes were what drew Alex to her when she was just fifteen. They were so blue, sometimes they almost appeared purple under certain lightning. They were captivating. Full of knowledge and power to conquer the world behind them. Fire just waiting to unleash and hope, and happiness. They were very unlikely. They didn't hold tragedy and sad stories behind them like some people's. They represented good positive things.

She fell in love with Piper at some point in the last three years. But her eyes were what captured her in the first place.

Hence the nickname Blue.

_What a fucking sap._

(Anyways, back to the dialogue.)

"More than what we just did?" Piper teased.

Alex arched her eyebrows. "Eh. Don't exaggerate. But it's definitely on the top ten list."

Piper gaped. "There's a list?"

"Yeah." Alex nodded.

"Well? What are you waiting for? What are the other eight?" Piper pushed Alex on her back and climbed on top of her.

"You'd have to torture them out of me." Alex teased.

"Oh, don't temp me." Piper wiggled her eyebrows. "I just might."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Silence followed after that. The big elephant in the room now seeming more present than ever.

Alex's fingers mapped out Piper's smooth naked body with feathery touches as she looked up at her with intense green eyes.

"The last time we were like this, you said some things." Alex began.

Piper swallowed. "Yeah. And then you were gone for three months."

"Yeah. That was an asshole thing to do." Alex admitted. "But I want you to know I didn't leave because of those things you said. And I certainly didn't plan for it to be that long of a break."

"Then why did you leave?" Piper asked curiously.

"Some stuff came up with the cartel." Alex replied honestly. "Recouping our losses. Burning bridges and paper trails, so to speak. Final shipment delivery down south."

"What happened?" Piper asked. Concern knitted her eyebrows.

"The DEA have been hot on Kubra's trail for a while but he got caught fucking around in the wrong side of business. Biting more than he can chew." Alex explained. "He got mixed up with some Italian mobsters up in Chicago couple years ago. Turns out, their meetings weren't all about cheap wine, aged cheese and cheap pussy." Alex sighed. "So he's facing a lot of time in Max. Penitentiary."

"Wow." Piper was startled speechless. "God. Baby." She cupped Alex's cheek and kissed her lips.

She felt so inconsiderate. While Alex was dealing with shit that could potentially ruin her life for good, she was here bitching about how she left without so much of a goodbye.

Who does that?

Her. That's who.

"What's going to happen now?"

Alex shrugged. "Fahri wants to part ways. The mules are scared shitless so they're all dropping one by one. I don't know yet."

"I don't like the sound of that." Piper said.

"Neither do I." Alex sighed. "But Kubra was the big fish the DEA was fishing for and hopefully with all the shit they've charged him with, they'll have a strong enough case that sticks and can be put him behind bars for a long time. Maybe then they'll look the other way about the cartel if we keep the stench off our doorsteps." She said. "The last three months have been a series of ups and downs. Kubra's not happy with Fahri's decisions about breaking up the cartel but there's only so much power one can have behind bars. As of now, I don't work for the cartel anymore."

Piper wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or sympathetic. Alex loved what she does or did. She thrived on the thrill and the power of it all.

Being twenty-two years old, that's sort of what did it for her. But at least it won't be all in vain.

She's an illegal twenty-two year old millionaire. There's worst shit that could happen.

Piper snapped out of it. This was a lot to digest. For now, she was just glad Alex was here.

"Would it make me an asshole if I told you I'm kind of relieved?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Jesus H. Christ, Piper."

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Alex huffed. "And my mom got married."

"Shut up!" Piper's eyes widen.

"Yep. That boring fucking lawyer." Alex rolled her eyes. "Whatever happened to my cool, rocking mother, I'll never know. But he's safe and seems to treat her well enough and that's all I really care about." She said.

"I guess congratulations are in order then." Piper smiled.

"They're moving here in the city from upstate." Alex said.

"How come?" Piper asked.

"My step-brother," Alex stopped. "Jesus. That sounds so fucking weird."

Piper chuckled. "It does."

"Anyways. Larry got into Marymount." Alex said. "He graduated this summer so he's moving here for college and with his mother dead, his dad wants to keep close to him."

"You don't sound all that excited." Piper frowned.

Alex brushed her fingertips up Piper's forearm and shrugged nonchalantly. "I could care less about why they decided to move to the city."

"Sounds like it." Piper said. "You don't have to be here. So why aren't you in fucking Argentina or something?"

The answer to that was sample. Alex didn't even have to think about it.

"You're not in fucking Argentina or something." She replied. "You're right here and that's exactly where I wanna be."

If tears were enough to prove how those words effected Piper, she couldn't have shed more.

"I do want this, Pipes." Alex wiped the tears from the hollow of her eyes and brought Piper's hand to her lips. "I might not know how to do the whole relationship thing but I can try. I want us. Of course, only if you still want that too."

"Yes." Piper didn't even sound hesitant.

"Yeah?"

Piper nodded.

"Okay." Alex smiled. "We're doing this." She sounded so excited. "This is your last chance to back out because once we seal this, it's a done deal."

Piper's only response to that was, "I heart you too."

Alex's cheeks broke into the dumbest, widest smile Piper's ever seen and she couldn't help but smile too.

Alex Vause just committed herself to her.

In a serious adult relationship. Officially. Done.

"I could kiss you right now."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Alex teased. "Kiss me like you own me, Piper Chapman." 

888

_Guys, I'm so sorry I've been MIA for a while. My computer's been in repair for a while so it made updating a little hard. A new chapter for Teach Me should be up soon. Thanks so much for being patient. I hope you guys enjoy the update on this story but I still don't know where it's going so stay tuned! Leave me a review and let me know what you thought. Until next time…_


End file.
